


Family trip

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter being a godfather, Hinny, Hinny fluff, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, fluff moments, harry potter fluff, harry potter prompt, little teddy lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Little Teddy really wants to see Disney, and Harry can never say no
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Family trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr (follow me there, @sweeethinny) and it was SO much fun to write  
> I feel like I met Orlando and Mickey, together with them
> 
> I never went to Disney, in fact, I never left the South of Brazil, which is where I live, so like that, I really have no idea what a Disney park is like, only by videos and photos, so if there is something wrong, please ignore :)

Teddy had been asking for a time to make this trip, Mathew, one of his classmates, had already been to the park more than four times and always came back with news, which left the boy saddened that he could not meet.

Harry rented several films of Mickey Mouse and his friends, his weekends together were based on watching that mouse go by boat, drive a car or build a house. But still, it didn't seem enough.

During the mid-year vacation, Harry managed to take a week off, just like Ginny, and they bought plan tickets to that park in the United States (because Teddy wanted to live the whole experience, and Andromeda was saying that the boy would not be well in a portal key)

None of the three had ever traveled by plane, so when they got on that machine, Ginny was already feeling sick and feeling a cold sweat running down her back.

''How can this be safe?'' She could barely look out the window as the pilot took off

''You fly on a broom, Gin-Gin'' Teddy looked shocked by his godmother's fear ''Will it be long? Wooow, look at this'' He pointed to the small screen in front of them, with the path the plane would take, movies and games to distract bored children and adults.

' _'I_ control the broom, and it's just me on it, not me and 100 more people'' She sighed, looking over the head of the godson who was enjoying the technology, staring at Harry who smiled more excitedly than ever ''You seem very happy for someone who is going to a playground''

''I always wanted to meet'' he admitted, not in the least resentful that he was finally going to Disney. He was sure that if it went with the Dursleys, it would be as bad as that time at the zoo.

The trip was fine, after a while Ginny seemed amazed that they were passing through the clouds, as well as Teddy on her lap and Harry who sneaked in to get to see too.

Harry had bought the tickets for three days, and it only started tomorrow, so by the time they arrived around 11AM, Teddy already looked like he was about to pass out from anxiety.

''Let's go for a walk around town first, buddy'' Harry reminded him, packing his muggle clothes and looking in the mirror of the hotel room they had rented ‘'Let's go to the beach, to the mall, we can have ice cream .. Even eat hamburgers'' The godson smiled from ear to ear, nodding excitedly

Harry was also happy, fulfilled to be traveling and going to see the damn talking mouse he saw in the comic he stole from Dudley, but also, very happy that he could be creating that memory with Teddy

''Why the hell do they have so much ... this thing of buying crappy food?'' Ginny asked, looking curiously at the passing streets, while Harry calmly drove the car they had rented, worried that he needed to use magic here or there ''We've been through more than ten, and we've barely left our neighborhood''

''Fast Food? I don't know, maybe they want to die early'' Harry turned his attention back to the traffic lights, ignoring the conversation Teddy had with Gin about whether or not they could eat one of those.

In the end, she decided that they would only eat once, because she would never let Teddy get clogged with that plastic food

They toured much of Orlando, visited shopping, bought gifts, clothes, toys, even a new sofa, which they would shrink and send by Flu later.

They visited some sights, took a lot of photos, especially when they went to the beach, and ate at one of those fast foods that had passed earlier, even though Ginny kept saying that it wasn’t real food and _that there was no way that meat came from a live animal._

''I'm so excited'' Teddy said as soon as they left the American 'Diagonal Alley', which was much bigger than what they had in London, but much more hidden, being in a neighborhood far from the city center. His godson was in his lap, almost sleeping on Harry's shoulder, the hair constantly changing between animated pink and natural blue, sighing tiredly.

''We had a busy day, you need to rest to be able to play tomorrow'' Ginny helped the boy into the car, adjusting the little one in his appropriate seat and making sure he didn't end up with a neck pain from sleeping askew.

''I know .. '' Teddy sighed, closing his eyes before Harry even started the car and returned to where they were staying

''I bought the best tickets, they said we would not be in the public queue and that way we could access the toys more easily''

''You're excited, aren't you?'' Ginny put her hand on his thigh, also resting her head on his shoulder, her cheeks flushed from all the sun they had caught and looking absurdly beautiful wearing that yellow summer dress with her hair stuck up

'' Teddy is so happy and ... it makes me happy '' Harry kissed the top of the red head '' I want him to have amazing memories with me '' Ginny didn't answer, she was also sleeping, and Harry had to smile as he stared that scene, finding it almost unreal that he himself was there.

The next day, it was barely seven in the morning when Teddy jumped out of bed, waking up his godfather with all his enthusiasm, jumping in the middle of the couple and getting them up.

'' We're going to be late '' He whimpered when Ginny got in the shower, and Harry started ordering their breakfast

'' Teddy, we need to eat before we leave, and we're still on time '' Harry reminded him, forcing the boy to stay put while he applied sunscreen on his flushed cheeks '' We don't want you to get burned and be sore the first day, right? '' He fixed the cap his godson had bought the day before, helping him put it on his head.

'' I'm excited '' Teddy justified '' Mathew said that there is a castle, and that inside you can meet Mickey .. Can we meet Mickey? Please''

'' We can '' Harry had to restrain himself from saying that he also wanted to take a picture with that human dressed as the character. Not that he expected it to be a real mouse that was there.

After Ginny got out of the bath, wearing comfortable clothes to walk in a park, and they ate, the three finally headed towards Disney, following the map they had bought so they wouldn't get lost, talking animatedly about what they would do and where they would go when to get there (even if they didn’t quite know what to expect).

''Holy Merlin!'' Ginny looked most shocked when they parked, wide-eyed and blinking in wonder at the immensity of that park, definitely not a simple playground with some giant wheels and anything else that would entertain children.

Even she could almost feel anxious to start going on all the roller coasters around.

''I don't even know where to start'' Harry admitted, feeling like a child in the middle, so happy that his eyes shone with enthusiasm behind his sunglasses. ''Where do you want to start, Teddy?''

''I don't know'' The boy looked just as shocked. Flashing to all the stores, characters and attractions that were just in sight

The three began to stroll with much more enthusiasm than in the city, stopping at themed shops and buying ice cream, sweets, more gifts, and the long-awaited Mickey and Minnie ears, in various colors and shapes. Harry was wearing a traditional one, Ginny with one that was Minnie, blue and red, and Teddy with one from the movie 'Fantasia', which came with a 'wizard' hat, painted with moons and stars.

Ginny dragged them off to ride a roller coaster of terror, and Harry seemed the only one who was somewhat fond of the toy that was completely in the dark, even Teddy screamed with excitement at every descent they took, or scare they took. The next was another roller coaster, but this time with spins and falls, which caused scream and arms up, while the wind in face seemed to suffocate them.

''That was the coolest thing I've ever done!'' Teddy jumped for joy, his cheeks flushed with the newest emotion

''It looked like I was flying but without the broom, and no control'' Ginny also seemed close to jumping ''Let's go to the one who says it's 3D ..'' And so they went, as many toys as possible, passing through the Tower of Terror (which made Teddy cling to Harry) and a few more roller coasters, some that passed through the water and wet them whole, others that were quiet and let them admire the view

In the end, the time finally came that they most wanted it.

''Let's see Mickey!’' Ginny shouted excitedly as she joined the row, fixing up the Daisy themed hat she had bought and the new sunglasses ''Are you excited?'' Teddy nodded, eating his ice cream sandwich with the Mickey's face ''And you, Harry?''

''Also. Will Minnie be there?'' He could barely contain his enthusiasm, adjusting the tiara with ears on his head, not bothering to look like an idiot.

"I hope so, she looks so cool .. Daisy was super nice to me, and we won't even talk about Cinderella!" Ginny smiled again "Ahhh, we're coming"

''I'm so nervous'' Teddy sighed, seeming to do his utmost to keep from changing his hair color (They were in a dark shade like Harry's)

''Don't be, everything will be fine'' One more couple and it would be them, Harry could barely hold his smile ''Do you think I should take off the tiara?'' Ginny denied next to Teddy

''You look beautiful with her '' Gin nodded

When they were finally called, Harry thought that both he, his godson and his wife, would pass out in excitement. Mickey and Minnie were there! On their fronts!

''HI! What do we have here? Are you eating my face?'' Mickey bent down to be as tall as Teddy, who looked so embarrassed and nervous, and red as a tomato

''Hi, Mr Mickey'' The people around him laughed softly, admiring when the boy hugged him. The camera clicks didn't seem to end, and Ginny was more than excited to decorate the new photo album (which they had purchased with the park theme) with those. "Hi Mrs. Minnie" Teddy greeted the other mouse as well.

''Hello dear, you are very polite'' The woman bent down too, returning the hug. The five took the photo, Harry could barely contain his smile and Ginny looked almost ready to jump for joy when Minnie praised her.

''OK. **That** was the most incredible thing we've ever done. Forget winning the Quidditch Cup, Minnie praised me!''

''My chances are gone. Minnie, I will never get super you'' Harry admitted, as he took them to another attraction

''Never, it's a shame baby'' Ginny kissed his cheek ''But at least we're already married, so..'' She shrugged

The rest of the day was very lively, and in the end, when they stayed to watch the fireworks, Harry barely knew why he wanted to cry, holding Teddy on his shoulders so he could see better, and smiling like a child.

''It's beautiful'' Ginny leaned on her husband ''And look, we're wizards'' She whispered that part, making the man laugh

"It's because they really try, there's no wand trick," he whispered back, laughing when he saw her wipe a single tear that ran. Harry kissed her, quickly, just to mark that moment ''Thank you for being here'' 

'’I thank myself for accepting your marriage proposal. I never would have come here if it weren't for you.'' Harry laughed, so happy and light he didn't even look like himself. Ginny stood on tiptoe, pulling Teddy's hand to kiss her ''And with you, my Teddy Bear''

''Our next trip'' Harry started, as they headed back to the parking lot, Teddy still on his shoulders, admiring everything ''It's to Universal's park. I heard they have an attraction about wizards.'' His wife's eyes shone

''It must be hilarious .. We will ''

And they went, but that time, there was one more participant in the trip, one who, already with them at Disney, was just hiding in Ginny's belly


End file.
